Power Rangers  Overexertion
by Kindred Isa
Summary: Follows White & Red Agony. Tommy stays up too late to finish his work resulting in a good sound spanking from his angry husband. Contains the spanking of an adult by his partner, romance and adult situations. Cowritten with Blackfox12.


**Overexertion**

**Disclaimer: **We don't own anything from Power Rangers, and we're not making any money from this fic

**Summary:** Follows White & Red Agony. Tommy stays up too late to finish his work

**Authors:** BlackFox12/Kindred Isa

**Pairing:** Jason/Tommy

**Warning(s):** Spanking, romance & sexual situations between two men.

**Author's Note:** See BlackFox12's profile for the correct reading order of this series

The day seemed to be long, and with the intense heat in the house, it made it even worse. Tommy groaned and ran a hand through his sweaty dark hair, working on the calculations, sitting in the lair; trying to do what was needed with the stone. He groaned and took off his shirt, his skin wet and over-heated, nearly growling in annoyance, unable to help but put his work off; stalking towards the kitchen bare foot to get some iced tea. The cool, refreshing fluid seductively caressed his parched throat, with the former ranger leaning a bit over the marble counter. "Man, it's hot," he muttered, trudging back to work, knowing that Jason wanted to have a date night out.

Jason parked the jeep outside the house and got out, wiping a hand across his forehead. He stepped into the house and removed his shirt immediately before cranking up the air conditioning and then heading off to find his husband, wondering how Tommy was doing with the work.

Tommy was having trouble concentrating, and soon put the pencil back down, getting frustrated; but felt the air conditioning kicking in. The door was soon closed, indicating that Jason was home; and Tommy stood up, thinking about working on the stone later on. He couldn't concentrate any longer, heading up the stairs to see his husband; but then leaned against the door frame with a smile, seeing Jason in the kitchen. "Ohhh; now that is a sight to see - and those pants are clinging to your butt."

"What do you expect, love? It's boiling." Jason slipped over to his husband and kissed him long and deeply. "You didn't turn the air conditioning up, love...You must have been roasting."

"Mmm, yeah; but was a little distracted trying to get my work done."

"Did you manage to get everything finished? We'll be going out soon, after we've both had showers."

"For the most part, yeah; but I will finish it later."

"Mmm...Make sure you do." Jason kissed him again, and then playfully swatted his bottom. "I'd suggest taking a shower together, but doubt we'd be getting much washing done."

"I doubt that too, baby, with those pants clinging to those sexy cheeks of yours. I want to see that naked butt, and would have pounced you."

Jason slid a hand down Tommy's back, pressing lightly with his nails. "We'd better hurry. We do have reservations - and the last time we arranged to go out for dinner didn't exactly go well."

"Yeah, I remember that all too well, Jase," Tommy replied, and groaned, feeling his skin quivering in delight at the nails running down his naked back. "Mmm, yeah; we had better get going so we can have a nice date night."

Jason kissed him again, and then gave another playful swat. "Upstairs, then. I'm gonna get a drink before I have my shower."

"Okay, you sure you don't want to join me, baby?" Tommy said with a wicked smirk on his face, heading into their bedroom towards the large master washroom for a shower. He then left the door open while he did a strip tease, letting Jase see his naked butt, slowly inching his pants down. He then bent over, knowing the view drove Jason mad with need, to take off his socks. The former ranger smirked and started the shower, bent over a little with the water running, getting under the spray soon.

Jason let out a groan at his husband's teasing, and stepped over to the bathroom door. "When we get back from dinner, I'm gonna pay you back tenfold for that," he promised. "You're going to suffer."

"Oh am, I Jason?" Tommy chuckled as he washed his short dark hair with a wicked, teasing tone in his voice. He then began to work on his body, slowly teasing his husband while he cleaned his sweaty skin.

Jason's mouth felt dry, and he struggled to resist the urge to go into the shower and join his husband. "If we're late, I'm gonna put you over my knee," he playfully threatened.

"Ohhh, promises, promises, Jase," Tommy said, and grinned once he was done, stepping out of the shower to towel dry, bending over a little to dry his legs after the rest of his body dried off.

Even knowing that they had reservations, Jason stepped over and ran a hand over Tommy's bare butt, leaning over to bitingly kiss his shoulder.

Tommy groaned, feeling the hand on his bare bottom and the possessive bite to his shoulder. "Mmm...what about being late, baby?"

"Really shouldn't tempt me," Jason whispered, licking and then blowing on his husband's skin.

Tommy smiled and stood back up, looking at his husband. "Mmm, you are just as bad, baby. Those pants look amazing on your butt."

Jason kissed Tommy hard and passionately, before slipping his own clothes off and stepping into the shower.

Tommy watched, just flushed, seeing Jason getting into the shower after their kiss left him breathless. "Ohh wow...I never get tired of that body."

Jason gave his husband a wicked smirk. "Now the shoe's on the other foot."

"You are so evil sometimes, Jase."

"Shouldn't dish it out if you can't take it, love." Jason finished in the shower and got out, drying himself off.

"Well then, you can take this," Tommy replied, bringing his hand back and spanking his husband's butt once when he was bent over, groping at the flesh in his hand.

Jason quickly straightened and pulled Tommy into his arms, ducking his head to kiss his neck, sucking on the skin there. "Sure you wanna do this? Cause I meant what I said about the spanking."

"Mmm, you started it; but we should make our dinner. We can play later, so I can play with that hot sexy butt for dessert."

Jason kissed Tommy deeply again before finally releasing him and getting dressed.

Tommy watched Jason for a moment before getting himself out of the trance to get dressed himself. "Mmm, you are so sexy, Jason." Finally dressed, the former power ranger was ready to go.

Jason slipped his hand into Tommy's, and led his husband out of the house and over to the jeep. "I love you," he said quietly.

"Love you too, and am so glad we can get out on date nights; besides having passionate sex all the time. Not that I would ever complain about that, because I love it."

"It's nice to do other things together too." Jason kissed him, and then got into the jeep.

"Yes, it is," Tommy replied, kissing his husband back with a smile, getting into the jeep before they headed off towards town for their romantic date night.

Jason parked the jeep outside the restaurant, and then got out, holding the door open for his husband.

"Aww, thank you, Jase honey." Tommy smiled when Jason opened the door for him with them both entering the resturant for their date, finally getting to their table, sitting down. Tommy opened his menu, looking at the choices, wondering what to get.

Jason ordered them a bottle of champagne to go with the meal, and studied his husband. "Want to get an appetizer to share?"

Tommy smiled. "My are we in a romantic mood. I'm fine with whatever you choose, baby."

"How about a seafood platter?" Jason suggested. "And then I'm gonna have chicken and noodles for my main course..."

"Sure, I am thinking of the parmesean chicken with vegetables."

Jason put in the order for the starter and main course, and then took his husband's hand. "We've been working a lot lately, it feels like."

"Yes, we have; but it is for a good cause, even if we end up missing each other."

"I love you, Tommy." Jason leaned across to kiss him.

"Love you too, Jason Lee Scott."

Jason took Tommy's hand, and lifted it to his lips to kiss each fingertip. "You're beautiful."

Tommy smiled and felt more in love with Jason now than ever before. "You are the one that is beautiful."

"I'm so glad you're mine," Jason whispered - and then let go of Tommy briefly when the starter arrived, only to begin feeding his husband.

Tommy blushed while his husband fed him. "I feel like we are on our honeymoon again." He gently licked the fingers feeding him some meat. "Mmm..."

Jason kissed Tommy softly, and then continued feeding him.

Tommy returned the kiss, feeding his husband as well, delighting in this loving, romantic night together.

Jason nipped gently at Tommy's fingertips. "You're everything to me," he whispered.

"You too...I am so glad we decided to come here. This place is so amazing."

Jason grinned. "Well, it caters to all kinds of couples."

Tommy grinned back. "I can see that, honey. This place is romantic and busy."

Jason let his fingertips graze Tommy's chin. "You are my world. I love taking you out and treating you."

"You are mine too, and wouldn't ever change a day I got to spend with you."

Jason kissed him once again. "I think we need to have some relaxing time this evening..."

"Mmm, yeah we do; and then we can get back to work tomorrow."

Jason nodded. "I think that's a good idea." He squeezed Tommy's hand, and then - once the food arrived - started feeding his husband once more.

Tommy grinned and did the same with his husband, delighting in the time they were alone, able to not worry about anything about their work.

Jason stole quick kisses in between feeding Tommy, enjoying this time he was spending with his husband.

Tommy gently placed a hand under the table to caress Jason's thigh, travelling along the clothed flesh.

Jason pretended annoyance, but let his foot slide over Tommy's and inch up his leg.

Tommy's chocolate eyes widened a little, but struggled not to let out a squeak, eating his dinner.

Jason gave his husband a wicked grin as he continued playing with his foot and leg, also eating.

Tommy mouthed out the word, evil, as he ate his food, jerking a little, suddenly gasping.

Jason grinned at Tommy, and leaned forward to kiss him hard. "Shouldn't start me off if you don't want to play," he whispered.

"Uhhh...evil..." Tommy whispered back, and finally couldn't take it anymore, asking for their dinner to be put into containers, so he could pounce his husband sooner.

Jason took a firm hold of Tommy's chin and kissed him hard. "I know what I want," he whispered in his husband's ear.

"Me too...Want you, and we need to get out of here soon."

Jason grabbed the food and pulled Tommy out to the jeep, kissing him continually.

Tommy was pulled with his husband after Jason paid for their dinner. He was soon helped into the jeep, kissing passionately every now and then on the way home. Once in the house, Tommy grunted, getting savagely kissed in the kitchen, putting the food in the fridge. He found himself on his back on the kitchen table, panting hard, now feverish.

Jason ripped off their clothes, and kissed his husband's body, biting and sucking on the skin.

Tommy shivered in delight, feeling his husband ripping his clothes off before mounting on top of him, soon getting implaled. "Ohhhh...uhhhh Jase...yes...hard.."

Jason made hard, fast strokes, using his teeth and nails on Tommy's skin, every movement claiming his husband as belonging to him.

Tommy cried out in delight with his husband savagely claiming him, his tight hole grasping Jason's hard pole. His teeth and nails were also driving Jason mad with intense desire.

Jason continued his actions, groaning at the feelings that ripped through him, feeling his release close. He kissed Tommy hard and passionately, biting a little.

"Uhhh...yes, Jason!" Tommy howled when he felt Jason ramming hard into his tight, dark channel, both rocking the table hard.

Knowing from past experience that the kitchen table was hard and sturdy, Jason didn't worry so much about risking breaking it. He continued to make hard and fast love to his husband.

Tommy howled in pure delight, getting his butt reamed hard, yelping when he was then turned over to bend over the wooden surface, getting impaled again hard. "Ohhh yeah!...Yes...hard, Jase!"

"You're mine, Tommy. Forever." Jason scraped his teeth and nails over Tommy's back as he continued to make the hard, fast strokes.

"Ohh...Yes...Yours, baby! Nughhhh harder! Make me feel you for days, Jason...nuhhhh gonna...nuhhhhh Jaaaaaassssssooooonnnn!" Tommy howled as he spasmed, coming all over the wooden surface, some gooey white seed dripping down onto the kitchen floor.

Jason gasped, and kissed Tommy's neck, as he felt his own release, shuddering with the aftermath for it. "Hard enough for you?" He grinned.

"Oh yeah, baby. That was amazing, and think I'll feel you for days."

Jason grinned, and kissed him. "Glad to hear it, love."

Tommy returned the kiss and smiled. "Mmm, my sexy, hot baby."

"Do you want to cuddle upstairs in our bed?" Jason asked.

"Hell yeah, Jase honey," Tommy said with a grin heading upstairs with his husband, neglecting to get back to his work, having thought he would do that after dinner.

Jason lay on the bed and pulled Tommy down with him. "I love you more than anything."

"Love you too, Beautiful. You drive me wild, you know that?"

"You do the same to me. You're my everything." Jason felt his eyes beginning to close. "How come having wild sex with you always tires me out?"

Tommy giggled and kissed his husband, also feeling the need to sleep. His chocolate eyes closed as he spoke. "Mmm, because we seem to have that effect on each other."

Jason held his husband tightly, finally letting his eyes close.

Tommy fell asleep, once again forgetting about his work on the gem, not wanting to deal with it anymore that night.

The next morning, Tommy woke up not bothering to think about the work he had to do that day. He growled when the sunlight hit his chocolate eyes.

"Mmm..." Jason stirred at his husband's growl, but kept his eyes closed. "Tommy?"

"Mmm, yeah? Evil sun is in my eyes."

Jason leaned over to pull the curtain across so that it blocked the sunlight. "Better?"

"Mmm, much better, honey; and nice butt."

Jason kissed him hard and deeply, and then looked a little mischievous. "Want to play today?"

Tommy grinned. "Well, yeah, sure, if you want to." He then frowned. "Well, we could put my work off for a bit."

"Thought you were going to get that done yesterday, love?"

"I, um, forget to get it done, Jase." Tommy chewed his lower lip a little.

Jason frowned a little. "Tommy...you said you would finish it."

"Yeah I will, later on today. It is no big deal, baby, and I'll get it done."

"Tommy..." Jason shook his head a little. "You know it's not a good idea to fall behind. And you promised you'd get it done."

"I will get it done, Jase. I promise it will be done tonight."

"If it's not, you'll be getting a proper spanking tomorrow."

Tommy chewed his lower lip again and went back to cuddling his husband before he forced himself out of bed to work hours later. He continued to struggle with his work well into the night after dinner, looking at the clock in alarm. It was three in the morning, so it was technically tomorrow, meaning that he was in trouble, falling asleep. The work was done, but he had gotten it done; despite the fact that he was going to get spanked, having procrastinated most of the day.

The next morning, Jason let his husband sleep until noon before he cooked them both bacon and eggs for breakfast, bringing two plates into the bedroom and sitting down on the bed next to his husband with a quiet sigh.

Tommy woke up with a groan when Jason sat down on the bed, soon eating his food. "H...How did I get up here?"

"I carried you up here. You fell asleep down in the caves." Jason shook his head slowly. "Tommy...you must have been working well into the early hours of the morning."

"Well, had to get my work done last night; and guess I fell asleep after I was done. I, um, didn't finish untill three am though."

"When did you start?"

"Um, ahh...Well, um, about twelve-thirtyish?" Tommy cringed, knowing that his husband wouldn't be too pleased by that revelation that he hadn't gotten the work done before the next morning.

Jason frowned. "In the evening?"

"Uh, well, um...I...Well, got distracted with cleaning and fixing other stuff; but um, yes, Sir."

Jason slowly shook his head. "I told you to get the work yesterday morning, do you remember? You shouldn't have started it so late."

"I got distracted; and, um, went back to sleep till the afternoon - but then got to work."

"But you didn't get to work straight away, you just said," Jason reminded him.

"No, I didn't get to work on the stones right away, Jase. I ended up working on other stuff. I then went to bed, but woke up around twelve-thirty last night when I remembered the stone."

"I think you're due a spanking, then," Jason said.

Tommy whimpered a little, knowing Jason would say that when he found out when he had started working on the stone, procrastinating. "B...But I got it done."

"You got it done by getting up past midnight and working till three am. That's not what I told you to do, and you know it."

Tommy groaned and nodded. "Yes sir...You told me to get it done yesterday."

"I also didn't expect you to get up at twelve and stay up till three, Tommy."

"I...know, Jase, and thought I would be done much sooner than that; but you're right, I've done something stupid by putting it off all day."

"I don't tell you to do things to hurt or upset you, Tommy," Jason said quietly. "I love you, and I don't want you to get stressed out by putting off work, or by sitting up half the night."

Tommy continued to look down at the floor, chewing his lower lip. "I know, and was planning to get it done. I just have trouble sometimes."

"I know you do, love." Jason kissed him gently. "But I intend to make sure you stop having trouble."

"I am in deep, aren't I, Jase?"

Jason nodded, and stretched his legs out. "Pants down and over my lap," he directed softly.

Tommy groaned at the instructions, standing up, removing his pants and underwear, bending over his husband's lap. He then whimpered, knowing this would hurt.

Jason rested his hand on Tommy's bare bottom. "What is this spanking for?"

"For...um, not doing my work when I was supposed to."

"And?" Jason prompted.

Tommy blinked a little and looked over his shoulder. "And what?"

"What else? We've just been talking about it, love."

Tommy frowned a little, but then realized what he meant. "Oh! Staying up till three-thirty thing?"

Jason nodded. "Staying up late really messes up your body clock and can make you sick."

Tommy nodded nervously, knowing his butt was in for it this time. "Um, I'll try and not do that again. Sorry Jase."

"Don't try, Tommy. Next time you do it, I'll put you right across my knee." Jason let his hand fall for the first time.

Tommy grunted at the first smack to his bare bottom, nice and hard. "Uhhhh! Yes, Jason."

Jason got a firm grip on his husband's waist, and started spanking in earnest, raining the smacks down hard and fast.

Tommy gasped and whimpered at the hard spanking he was currently getting due to having not gotten much sleep last night. "Oh! Ow!" It wasn't long before he felt the tears starting to fall down his cheeks.

Jason continued to bring his hand down until his husband's bottom was a bright pink, darkening to red, and then finally stopped, resting his hand on Tommy's back.

Tommy was crying by the time Jason had finished spanking his bottom hard, unable to fight what he knew was well deserved. He had risked his health by staying up well into the early morning working when he had procrastinated.

Jason lightly rubbed Tommy's back, and then finally spoke. "I want you to fetch me the hairbrush."

"Wh...What? I thought we were d...done."

"I take you risking your health extremely seriously, Tommy. You're lucky you're not getting the belt."

Tommy's lower lip quivered, and he hissed, getting up with his bottom burning, taking a short while getting up. His walking was already stiff, getting the brush, already sobbing again, giving it to Jason; not wanting a spanking with the brush. He then whimpered with a broken sob once he was over his lap.

Jason slipped his fingers through Tommy's hair. "I love you, Tommy," he said quietly. "I don't want to lose you because you won't take care of yourself."

Tommy wasn't paying attention, too focused on his burning backside, but whimpered. "S...Sorry..."

Jason took a hold of Tommy's waist again before bringing the brush down hard.

Tommy sobbed even harder when he felt the hard brush coming down on his naked, burning butt cheeks. "S...Sorry...Jase...S...Sorry..."

"I know you are." Jason continued to land the brush, determined not to have to do this again.

"Ow!" Tommy soon was crying hard once again with the brush crashing down, his bottom red hot.

Jason finally stopped and let the brush fall, pulling Tommy into a hard, tight embrace.

Tommy just sobbed even when Jason held him, making sure his bottom wasn't touching his husband's lap, finally falling asleep in Jason's arms.

Jason made sure they were both comfortable, and cuddled Tommy tightly, slipping into sleep himself.

The couple slept for hours, well into the night, when Tommy finally woke up to pee, sobbing a little at the sore aching in his bottom, trying to walk.

Jason woke up as he heard his husband, and got out of bed, pulling Tommy up and into his arms to carry him, careful that no weight rested on his sore bottom. "Need to pee?"

"Y...Yes, it hurts." Tommy whimpered when he was picked up and taken to the washroom, close to crying again, tears falling from his eyes. It really hurt, and Jason hadn't put any cream on the cheeks to help.

"When you've been to the washroom, I'll rub some cream into your bottom," Jason said. "I would have done it earlier, but you needed your sleep."

Tommy nodded with a whimper, leaning on his husband to pee, finally done. He then gasped being lifted up once again to be taken to bed, climbing onto the mattress with a hiss.

Jason grabbed the cream and began rubbing it into Tommy's bottom, gently kissing his shoulder. "I love you...though I guess you're not feeling that right now."

Tommy hissed and whimpered at the rubbing on his very sore butt cheeks. "Owww..."

Jason sighed, and tried to be as gentle as possible. "I'm sorry, love."

Tommy could only hiss and grab the bedding until Jason was able to make the pain fade, the smooth hands soon gently running along the hot cheeks. Tommy's sobs turned into soft moans of pleasure.

Jason kissed his husband's shoulder. "I love you, Tommy. I love you more than anything. I don't want to lose you."

"Love...you too...ohh, that hurt."

"I'm sorry, Tommy. But I was and am serious about you not risking your health."

Tommy sniffled. "I know, just hurt; and I know I deserved it."

"I don't like causing you pain, Tommy...I don't enjoy spanking you."

"I know, Jase, and know you love me. I will always love you, and know that you love me. I earned that spanking." Tommy looked around at his husband, feeling those hands on his bare cheeks. "Please don't stop."

"I'm not gonna stop." Jason let his fingers dip teasingly between Tommy's cheeks as he kissed his neck and down his back.

Tommy gasped with his breath coming in sweet, soft pants, feeling the wet, slick fingers pushing in the crevice of his cheeks. The digits teasing his hole, moaning loudly, pushing his buttocks up.

Jason slipped a finger into his husband, kissing the back of his neck again. "What do you want?" he asked. "Want me to take you?"

Tommy gasped with wild desire shinning in his dark chocolate eyes. God, he wanted it so badly and nodded. "Y...Yes...Please, take me. Make me yours, Jason, forever." He then felt the warm, slick hands lifting his body up to roll him onto his back, his legs spread open with Jason taking what was his with hours of passion one only read in romance novels. Tommy knew he was loved and forgiven all his faults, never needing to read a romance novel to get passion. Jason gave him more than enough of that with their sex, love and desire burning like a fire, engulfing them both.


End file.
